Go Sailing, Idiot!
by Wolf Of Legends
Summary: All work and no play makes James that much closer to a heart attack, that is until House tries his hand at changing Wilson’s mind. Much dialogue in the beginning Fluff slash


**Title:** Go Sailing, Idiot  
**Author:** WolfOfLegends  
**Paring:** House/Wilson, Established  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 2,677  
**Beta:** :sighs: Still none. Oo  
**Summery:** _All work and no play makes James that much closer to a heart attack_, that is until House tries his hand at changing Wilson's mind. (Much dialogue in the beginning) Fluff  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, I only borrowed them from Fox Network for this thing here.

Wednesday night after a hard days work and saving a patient from the jaws of death, the two tenets of 22B were passed out on the couch with only the sounds of the TV being heard. The Brilliant Diagnostician was passed out against the armrest of the couch with the Boy Wonder Oncologist was snuggled up against him. In the quiet, some squealing tires from the TV caused the diagnostician to stir pulling the Oncologist closer against him and murmuring softly before settling back into his dream. The general mood was peaceful and comfortable. That was until the loud and shrill ringing of the phone woke the two men from their impromptu nap on the sofa. The combination of a long day at work, nothing on TV, and the warmth of Wilson lying against House caused both men to doze off. "Jimmy, answer the phooone." House groaned.

Wilson stretched but seemed only to snuggle closer to his human cushion, which House was playing the role of. "Why do I have to do it?" he whined not really all that awake.

"You're closer and your using me as a pillow. I'm stranded." Wilson finally obeyed, but not without the helpful shove pushing him upward. He reached out and grabbed the phone before answering; sleep heavy on his voice.

"Hello? Oh, hi. Yeah, Heh, it's no problem, I fell asleep while watching TV. I needed to get up. I'm fine." House watched Wilson for a bit as he wandered about the living room and the kitchen while chatting on the phone with whoever that was. "Yeah, he's fine too... Ha ha. No I haven't... Yeah, that would be nice; I haven't seen Mom and Dad for a while. Hm? Really? That would be fun, but I'm not sure if I can make it. Yeah.." House quickly lost interest in listening to the conversation and turned back to the TV while Wilson continued chatting a while longer on the phone. It was about ten minutes later Wilson had hung up the phone and sat back down on the couch.

"Who was that?" House asked not really pulling much of his attention from the TV.

"My brother, he and Dad are spending Saturday sailing and wanted to know if I wanted to go along."

Stretching again and snuggling back up to House, the said man wrapped an arm around him as his eyes still never left the TV. They stayed like that a moment before House broke the comfortable silence. "Is this where you tell me that I have to find someway to keep myself occupied Saturday while you play pirates?"

Wilson let out an amused snort. "Yes, cause me and the men of my family always go and pillage other ships on our outings." Finally House took his eyes from the TV to give Wilson a confused look before his brows rose willing him to continue. "No, I don't think I'm going to go."

"Why not?"

House brought his hand to Wilson's hair and started to play with the brown locks with Wilson leaning into the touch. "I just don't feel like going."

"Not feeling well?"

"I'm fine."

"Then why don't you want to go?"

"It's nothing. I can go next time." House eyed him suspiciously. "Why are you so interested? You _trying_ to get me out of here? What, a secret poker game you trying to hide?" He slipped himself from House's grasp and eyed him, waiting for an answer.

"If you can go next time why can't you go this time?"

"I... Urrgh! House! Why are you trying to get me out of here?"

"I'm not! I'm just trying to figure out why you don't want to go sail, _which_ by the way, you love doing." Wilson only let out an exasperated sigh. "'Specially when it involves family."

Wilson was glaring at House before spitting out, "I just don't want to go!"

"There's more, you just _don't_ not want to do something you like doing! There's got to be a reason." By this point Wilson has gotten up and is pacing as House watches him from the couch. "It's got to do with me doesn't it? That's why you don't want to say anything. God, it's something embarrassing, isn't it?"

Wilson didn't say anything still, only shooting House another glare.

"You know, you _can_ go sailing without me, it's not like I'm not still going to be here when you get back." He laughed at the absurdity of the though. "Really! It's not like right when you turn your head I'm going to run! Heh, besides, I wouldn't leave all my crap behind," he waved a hand around the room for emphasis. "I like my stuff too much. Oh, and by the way, you're in that category. So if I leave, all my junk is coming with me as well as you. So relax."

Wilson only sat quietly on his area of the couch, his folded arms now by his sides as he tried to watch the forgotten TV and not think about the small bit of embarrassment he felt. It wasn't so much as he thought House was going to leave him when he looked away... but it did deal with House.

"You're going to have a heart attack."

The statement hit Wilson with the force of him hitting a wall. He turned to House, his gaze confused. He wasn't sure if he heard him right. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again and tried once more before sitting and staring intensely at the floor before finally speaking. "W-what?"

"All work and no play makes James that much closer to a heart attack."

"You're... trying to scare me into telling you why I don't feel like going?" he spoke slowly trying to comprehend what House was up to.

"Just giving you some helpful medical advice."

"Well, thanks. You know, I went to medical school too."

House only let out a grunt, his gaze back to the TV. Wilson sighed and proceeded to relax, but he of all people should have known better. No way House was going to give up so easily. There was a bit of silence, save for the TV, until the itching curiosity started to burn House a bit more.

"Really, why won't you tell me? I tell you everything."

"What? You don't tell me anything! I have to weasel it out of you!"

"Yeah well, that _was_ kinda a cheap shot. But not you! You tell me everything."

"I do not! You don't know everything about me!"

"I know enough! Just tell me!"

"You want to know?! Fine! I don't want to go because I'll feel bad! Before you'd come along with me no problem, but now because of your leg you never go out on big active trips anymore. Which is completely understandable, but I don't really want to go if you don't. I'd rather stay here than have you feel bad."

House only sat there his eyes on Wilson before a disbelieving and amused grin slowly began to grow across his face. "Seriously? You know I normally kinda joked when I say you're wound up too tight, but I take that back. You _are_! Really, I don't like boating all that much, I always get kinda seasick. I only went those few times before to.. Well, go with you. This leg here just gives me a great excuse to get out of it."

Wilson still looked pretty embarrassed.

"You know I do know how to survive without you for a day, it's not impossible. I did good all those years when you didn't live here. Fixed my own food and everything!" he laughed trying to joke and make Wilson feel a little less embarrassed.

"Yeah, I know it's just.. I don't know."

"Hmm. because I sooooo understood that."

"I just wish you'd come, too."

"Well, I'd rather not. So go on, call your brother back and tell him you'll be right out there at the crack of dawn or whatever time you will and plan on having a good time." Wilson only let out another sigh and waved a hand dismissively and tried putting his attention back onto the TV. To House, it had just become a challenge. He was going to get Wilson to go; he just had to think of what to do.

Because really, all work and no play really did make Jimmy no fun to be around. House just sat and pushed different ideas about in that head of his until one seemed like it would do the job. Looking at the TV, he saw the program they were watching at one point was done and over with a new show playing as well as a sleepy James Wilson now laying and napping against him once again. He smiled softly as he rubbed the sleeping man's shoulder and wondered if he needed to buy some wood glue.

--

The next day, Thursday, seemed nice and okay to Wilson. He woke up with the alarm no problem and received some groaning from House for being woken up when he didn't have to be woken. House had somehow managed to finagle a day off from Cuddy for no reason other than just to have a day off. Once ready to walk out the door, Wilson returned to the bedroom and told House his goodbyes and giving and receiving a kiss or two and told the sleepy figure he'd see him once he got back from work. House only grumbled something about for Wilson to just go so he could get back to sleep. Wilson only smiled and shook his head, making sure to make plenty of noise on his way out.

Work seemed to go well too. He got quite a bit of paperwork done and the few patients he had seen before lunch seemed to be responding well to their prescribed treatments. Lunch was a little lonely, but he'd deal. He wondered what House could be up to at home. Probably either watching TV or still sleeping. He didn't know what it was that House was doing, but the said man had stayed up for quite a while last night. It was 4:something before he felt House crawl into bed. It was too early to ask questions and he wasn't awake enough to do so as well. He'd make a note later to ask.

When he was finished his salad, Wilson returned to his office from his lunch break, he found something new placed on his desk. He hadn't noticed it right away, only when he went to toss a file he had received from his secretary on to the strange item. He pushed the file aside and eyed the said item. It was a boat. A sailboat to be more exact. It was just a little bigger than his hand. Though it seemed like a nice little boat, it didn't really look like it could be deemed sea worthy.

Wilson picked up the boat carefully doing his best not to break it as he took in the details more closely. It was finely made to the best that one can given the said scrap materials. Though the scrap wood that was the hull didn't really meet flush and would make someone think that the poor little boat wouldn't even stand a chance in a calm kiddy pool, Wilson's closer examination brought that where the flanks didn't meet completely they were bridged with extra glue. The mast for the sail was made from a sharpened No. 2 Pencil piercing the deck and was held firmly in place by a generous serving of glue. The sail looked to be cut out of a magazine from its glossy appearance. But again, only on closer examination he found his name amongst some of the written text on the folded page. So on reading the words on the said page he laughed to find it was one of his articles he had written a while back and had been published. The anchor that sat on the deck was made from one of those Pink Pearl erasers tied to the deck with some braided thread.

Wilson stared affectionately at the boat. At first glance it looked like something someone just threw together at the last second, or maybe spent little time on it. But on closer examination it was easy to see all the work that had gone into making the boat. But it was when he turned it over to see if the alleged artist had signed his name was when he found something of a secret message.

'Jimmy, you can put it in the water, then pretend that I'm there with you, sailing in the seas together, just me and you. -House.'

It was times like this that just as Wilson thought he couldn't possibly fall in love with House even more, he always did. People didn't think House could be romantic, but really, he had his moments. He let out a sigh and as he was turning the boat back right side up, a folded piece of paper fell out from somewhere on the boat. Wilson wasn't sure where exactly, maybe from one of the sail's folds? But he picked up the paper and opened it to find more of House's telltale scrawl.

_'I hate seeing you mope and sulk, stop being an idiot and go sailing! -House. P.S. -Yes you have! __ALL WEEK__! Go sailing!'_

Wilson shook his head but kept smiling as he did so. He really didn't think he had been sulking around all week, but maybe he had. Picking up the boat, he walked over to his shelves and moved a trinket or two onto a lower shelf with a few other things and placed the ship on it's own for display. He knew House wouldn't mind, 'cause at it's first glance and looking not so great, and one would write it off as something one of his 'bald chemo kids' would have made him; not a heartfelt persuasion tool from House to get him to go sailing with his father and brother like old times. He took a few steps back to get a better look at the boat on it's own. Still holding that affectionate smile. "Thanks, House."

--

It was Saturday evening when Wilson slid the key into the lock of 22B Baker Street. When he stepped inside he found that everything was just as it was promised to be. Everything was as he remembered, even House, who was sitting on the couch watching TV as always.

Closing the door, he slipped off his light jacket and tossed it on the coat rack as well as dropping his back by the door before heading over to the couch. Glad to have his Jimmy back home in one piece, he pulled the said man to him and nuzzled his slightly tousled hair. Having not taken a shower and still in the clothes he sailed in, Wilson smelled heavily of the windswept ocean and the salty sea air only causing House to pull him closer.

House loved the smell of the ocean. So the mixing aromas of it and the natural scent of James Wilson was intoxicating. "See, I told you I'd still be here."

"Yeah." he answered, that sweet content expression never leaving his features since he walked through the door. House knew the good that having Wilson get away for a short time to do something relaxing and exciting like sailing with his family did for him. In House's opinion, Wilson didn't have enough fun sometimes... that was bound to have some bad affects from all that stress he always seemed to carry with him.

"You're welcome." House said a matter-of-factly. Wilson didn't need an explanation to know what he was talking about.

With a soft chuckle, Wilson gave House a chaste kiss, "I love you." He held the man beside him tighter.

Returning the gesture but with a bit more passion, House purred against soft lips. "Yeah, same here."

END


End file.
